


ain't no stopping your plans

by ahoymultiships



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Because that's what I'm in the mood for apparently, F/F, Hint at some d/s undertones, Introspection, Mentions of Edmund/Dani, Past F/M, but mostly pg stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: Guilt, when it was not needed.Ecstasy, like she had never felt before.Worry, that the kids might need her.A little insight into Dani’s thoughts as she makes out with Jamie.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 71





	ain't no stopping your plans

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the summary lines while half asleep and wrote it down. [This GIF](https://missclayton.tumblr.com/post/633593901401440256) set definitely fleshed it out. 
> 
> The title is from Niall Horan’s Slow Hands, as it was one of the songs I was listening to while writing this.  
> Yes, I wrote at least 2 more puns into this fic. I am Owen Sharma and no one can stop me.

Guilt, when it was not needed.

Ecstasy, like she had never felt before.

Worry, that the kids might need her. Or worse, that Miles would show up.

He had been making comments that threw Dani off-course every single time. No child should make her feel that way. It reminded her of the boys in her high schools, shouting out things that weren’t so bad that she could report them, but creepy enough that she kept her distance from them. She had been with Edmund forever, so no one would do anything, but the creepy feeling never really went away.

Oh, Edmund. She could have kept the pretense up, maybe for one more day. Or two. Anything that would have made him not step out of the car, anything that prevented him from dying at that very moment. His mom declared the misfortune to fate and bad timing, but Dani found it easier to blame herself. She had been feeling lighter since she let his glasses burn, but negative feelings didn’t go away too quickly, she knew.

She got poked in the hip by Jamie – “You’re not disappearing on me again, are ya?”

Jamie pecked her on the lips playfully. One become two, and two became four, and there Dani was, exponentially blissful. She had never felt like making out would be fun. She knew there was a legitimate reason for it – that her attraction to men, or rather, lack of, led to moments where she knew that she loved Edmund, but not in that way. There was absolutely no such doubt here. She wanted to be with Jamie all night. She wouldn’t let herself, because of the kids, but she let the pleasurable idea roll around in her head.

“I’m usually the teacher, but even a teacher has to learn new concepts sometimes, right?”

“I can teach you all night. I clearly have the patience; you’ve seen my plants.”

Jamie challenged Dani with a confident look, but Dani noticed the smile lines on Jamie’s face. She was the reason for those smile lines, Dani marveled. As the bed sunk under their combined weight, she thought about the unfamiliar confidence she seemed to have while courting Jamie. Maybe it wasn’t just her, but also the way Jamie made her feel. Even watching Jamie sit on a bench got Dani overwhelmed enough that she had to look away. It didn’t help that Jamie never seemed to sit straight at all. Owen would raise an eyebrow at that pun, she already knew it.

Thinking of Owen brought her back to Flora. She knew from past experiences with children, that it was easier to let children live out their imaginations than curbing them, but it seemed at this point that it was affecting Flora negatively than letting her flourish. She really wished that Henry would respond back to her worried messages.

“Poppins, how many other thoughts are rolling around in your head apart from kissing me again?”

She actively boxed her anxious thoughts away and smiled at Jamie.

“As of right now? There are many, many… many other thoughts, but”, she paused, cheekily, “They’re mostly all about you.”

She giggled at the faux affronted look on Jamie’s face, which turned into a shriek as Jamie flipped herself over to be on top of Dani. Jamie took hold of Dani’s hands, pulling them above Dani’s head, but loosely. Dani nodded at her questioning look, at which point Jamie tightened her hold a bit more.

“Oh, I’ll make sure of it. I don’t think you’ll be able to think about anything else, love.”

Anyone who walked by their room would just hear a couple, deliriously happy with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I've definitely gotten the writing bug again with this show, and I have at least 7 more ideas I want to write out. Some with Dani and Jameie, but also with Hannah and Owen because I love these four awesome nerds.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com) and squee with me about this show and all its amazing characters!


End file.
